


Senseless

by Ribby



Series: Losing Their Senses [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-03
Updated: 2007-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Aragorn turns the tables.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir
Series: Losing Their Senses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218494





	Senseless

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up where [Sensed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123528) left off. *grin* Told you I'd be writing Boromir's take on this. Of course, I now have *another* followup--though it may be a ficlet rather than a drabble. Aragorn's being wordy. *snicker*

Boromir stopped, slack-jawed at the sight before him. Aragorn, blindfolded and bound, turned unerringly towards him, lips shaping his name. Stunned into immobility, he marveled at his Ranger's acute senses.

Yet being Boromir, he could not help but take advantage of Aragorn's state, moving purposefully to stand in front of his bound, blind lover.

Who smiled, wickedly, and leaned forward, just enough to press his lips against the rise of Boromir's cock through his trousers, just enough to breathe "Love" hotly against that pulsing flesh.

And Boromir's senses whited out with pleasure as he came from that one, simple caress.


End file.
